Finding my place
by manielle
Summary: 3 humanoids creatures with sharp ears appeared then near them suddenly. - Elana, go away, I take care of them and you try to join the others! - But Félix! - Go, in God's sake! And she disappeared in the forest. The creatures got closer a little more to the vampire. - You know Félix, that you are now going to die? Made the leader with a carnivorous smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't owe any characters, only Elana and some others.**

* * *

Prologue:

Volterra, 12h30 July 4th, 2013 :I was talking to my father around a cup of coffee when I saw my mother coming toward us.

- Hey dears, do you see this old castle, there? The brochure says its a very old building and I just talked to this woman, she indicated a blonde-haired beautiful woman who was speaking with an old couple, she just confirmed that the next visit of the Volturi castle is in about..., my mom looked at her watch, five minutes. So come on guys, let's go.

- Honey, please, can you not simply wait. Damn, we are on holiday! We have all the time.

- We haven't. And I just really want to visit it! So hurry up! Please!

- Mummy, stay calm, you're acting childish.

- Is it so?

We both shook our head, positively.

- Okey , okey, honey, I'll pay the bill and then we are going wherever you want, yielded my father, it could be interesting.

I saw then a big smile apearing on my mother's face. Like always she has won: dad could never, ever refuse when my mother was in that mood.

- Honey, do you ave finished your homewok, asked my mother wilst we went in the direction of our guide?

- Not really, I just have to do some physics exercices but I will do it when we are on the plane. It' amazing, mum I didn't see the time passing, these hollidays were too short! And in a few days, I have to go to school, I can' even imagine that! School!

- It's the way of live, and we have visited a lot, haven't we? Sienna, Florence, Rome and now Volterra. So don't regret. Hey, your father did pay fast!

We standed up and left the restaurant, direction the point of meeting to begin the visit. If we had known that its would be our last moment together… We went waiting with the rest of the visitors, waiting. In the crow, I saw a small group of young people, maybe my age or more and certainly in school journey. One of them smiled to me, a derisive and cute smile at the same time. He had brown messy hair,eyes sparkling with malice, spots of redness by tens, a small turned-up nose and a few his lips, they were really fleshy. He was rather a pretty boy. his clothes were exceptional too, he wore a pullover Metallica and a necklace with pikes. I was surprised when he went to me.

-Hello,I am John,and you?

Oh, an Englishmen, even more charming!

-I'm Elana. You're english?

-No Welsh. I hate englishmen, we cannot stand each other.

-Like cats and dogs.

-Exactly!

We laughed together. Really nice the guy.

-And you are? he asked me

-Une frenchie.

-La France, hà! Cest la belle vie et l'amour!

I intercepted the look of John which had still its roguish smile.

- What?

He shrugged, then took me by my arm and pulled me towards his friends.

- Here my Elana. Ma français!

-Non c'est ma française,suis pas un garçon, I muttered

-Oups, sorry sis, apologized the boy in a common way, always with the same smile.

- Oh you are so cute! I answered him by pulling him his cheek.

The whole group began to make fun of their friend, including me. He threw my hand and squeezed her arms around his waist, pouting us, or rather pretending. The next five minutes were great, joking ceaselessly, and I talked to a girl, Amy, who, just like me, liked Mangas, about the las Fairy Tale film. After a while John reminded to me to the reality:

- you did not have a visit to do, accidentally, do you?

- Oops! I stuck my hand to my mouth.

I looked around me and saw the group of tourists, as well as my parents go through a door. I exchanged my number quickly with my new friends and ran away to where my parents were gone under the wrathful eye of guide who moreover was magnificent. She had beautiful fair buckles such the wheat and eyes of a blood red color.

-Really sorry, ma'am.

- It doesn't mind, she reassured me with a wrinckled smile, go join your parents, little girl.

She closed the door while I run to the other. In the distance, I heard a crystalline male voice explaining the key moments of the castle. Another guide?

- Where were you, honey, asked me my mother, worried

-Sorry, I met a group of English pupils, we were talking, got to know aeach other and I did not see the time. running.

- You are really clever, you really missed not interesting things, my father. joked. Then I not shall tell you hat this castle belongs to three fabulously rich brothers, the Volturi, acquired in the family for 4 centuries and that they have business almost everywhere in the world.

- I know that anyway you shall resume me what I missed. You make ithe time.

- Forgiveness, I really have make that?

- you know dad, that you are irecuperable? Sighed I.

- A little of respect, young girl, to your father, you…

- OK my friends, how about following quietly our dear guide, interrupted us mom knowing that if we had continued, it couldbe transformed into big quarrel.

It was not our fault if we wanted to have absolutely always the last word. To please my father I paid attention on what said our guide.

- We just go to the old library of the castle , it was built in 1640 by the patronage of Marcus Volturi, second of the name, and one of the most powerful Lords of this time.

Our dear lord had built it for his sweet wife Dydima del Leo , a woman from the bourgeoisie but very cultivated. She collected a lot of works, going of the philosophy to the sciences includingthe history of the various kingdoms of Italy. Regrettably, you remember you that I told you about this fire which had ravaged all the East coast of our beautiful country? The fire had also affected Volterra, destroying everything on its passage, including the great building was rebuilt but many valuable documents were burned or destroyed. Fortunately in the last century , an association from the county volunteered to try to found the lost works and so many of them able to return in our large library.

We will now make the climax of the visit, the throne room. At the time of the Renaissance , many nobles received their guests and discussing important business in large rooms more or less richly decorated. Mr. Caius Volturi was not to be outdone, he enlarge the castle in 1502 so that exist the right wing, the residence of the domestics as well as one of the most beautiful rooms of the kingdom with its three thrones for three kings, the brothers Volturi. We say that our kings condemned and executed their enemies in front of their allies and guests in this room to force them to join their cause. It was indeed current to use the practices to persuade allies to join their armies and to go to the war. Here is thus The throne room!

Throughout the visit a fear came to settle down in my body, this presentiment not leaving me any more. I had the impression that we were not going to go out from here alive, that something unhealthy lived here. And my presentiment was verified when I saw all these people licking their lips as soon as we went into the throne room. I swallowed with difficulty, these people with the red eyes so similar to those of our guide watching us as preys , it was really bad! From the corner of my eye I saw my father joking with my mother even if he also saw that something was wrong. Behind us I could hear our guide, as well as the voice of the woman who had let me come , hurring latecomers up and closing the heavy door through which we had passed. Aouch, in what had we got involved, I so much wanted to be this morning, when all this situation was only a bad dream. The magnificent and the most beautiful male voice that I never heard, made me get out of my lamentations :

- welcome my dear friends visitors, my name is Aro Volturi and there are my brothers Marcus and Caius Volturi as well as our wives, Sulpicia and Athenadora Volturi.

The man who had just spoken had a very thin and pale face reinforced by his black and long hair but in spite of this sick side, it was a man of a great beauty. Behind him, sat two other men very beautiful too, on thrones finely decorated, the one blond, the other one brown. I postponed my attention again on the man who was called Aro.

- I have the regret to announce you that as soon as you entered the front door, your fate was sealed. My sincere condolences. You my dear companions, he turned to the people with red eyes , the festivities are beginning!

I closed eyes and nibbled my lips whilst these monsters began their job, we had arrived in Hell. When I reopened them, one of these people was in front of me, in position of attack, eyes mad with desire. Hejumped on me, bitting me and I felt that he aspired my vital force. Vampires, we were in a coven of vampires, but that was impossible, the scientists had demonstrated scientifically that it was impossible. And I would die virgin without having known sex ,I would have like do it with John. This was my last thought.


End file.
